Estúpidos sentimientos  ttebane
by Daly-chan
Summary: Estúpidos sentimientos, ¿Quién los había inventado y con que derecho?, el de ella no por supuesto, si no, no estaría ahí con cara de pocos amigos observando esa regpugnante escena, pero tal vez, solo tal vez no fueran tan malos como ella pensaba.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi –soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai.**

**.**

**Estúpidos Sentimientos ´ttebane.**

**..**

**.**

Sentimientos, estúpidos sentimientos, ¿Quién carajos los había inventado, y con que derecho?, el de ella no, por supuesto.

Si hubiera tenido su permiso, seguramente ella no estaría ahí, con cara de pocos amigos, mirando fijamente una repugnante escena que la hacía sentirse de mil maneras entre ellas enojada y por que no –aunque le constara admitirlo – celosa. Y ustedes se preguntaran que es lo que mira Kushina con tanto enojo. Pues es fácil de responder.

_Namikaze Minato._

Y tal vez pensaran "Es normal, Kushina odia a Minato", pero hoy – Y últimamente (Léase, desde que la salvo) – no ha sido la razón de sus tantas molestias cuando ve al idiota ya no tan afeminado ese –_para nada_ afeminado.

No, claro que no.

El problema es que siempre que lo ve solo esta, literalmente, en un mar de Kunoichis y aldeanas de la villa atosigándolo, ¿y saben que es lo peor de todo?, que al desgraciado parece gustarle porque no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en quitarse a los moscardones de encima, no se detienen ni siquiera por que ella esta allí enfrente en Ichiraku, mirando fijamente la escena, con una de esas caras que le dedica al baka de Fugaku o a Hiashi.

Hasta parece que lo hace apropósito, mira que ir a pararse enfrente de Ichiraku, lo que era su segunda casa y hacerse el idiota ahí enfrente con sus fans.

Está bien, el tipo era de admirarse, su fuerza era excepcional, era un shinobi con talento, además de educado, guapo –demasiado guapo – , amable y cabe destacar que la había salvado a ella. Sí, sí, en su cara aldeanas, a ELLA, no a USTEDES.

Kushina seguía mirando atenta la escena, no perdía de vista a su rubio amigo y en ese momento deseo estar haciendo todo lo contrario y por un momento temió por la vida de la chiquilla que había besado la mejilla de Minato. Así es, la muy sínica, va y le besa, ¡ni que fuera su novio! Y ahora Kushina no solo siente enojo y celos, no. Ahora siente ira y ganas de vengarse, ya había visualizado 300 formas de asesinar a la tipeja esa que con descaro besó la mejilla de Minato, _su_ Minato.

Uzumaki se encamina hacia la alberca de aldeanas, sintiendo como unos cuantos mechones de su cabello comienzan a elevarse. Nadie se mete con lo que es _suyo, _es decir, _de su propiedad, _se las iba a quitar de encima, ¡Como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki!

Con suerte, su aura logró ahuyentar a algunas cuantas, dejándole el paso libre para alcanzar al desgraciado de Minato.

-Largo ´ttebane. –Dijo cortante a la que sería la presidenta de su estúpido club de fans. La rubia esa la miró de arriba abajo despectivamente.

-¿Quién me lo ordena? – ¿Qué la chica no tenía cerebro?, ¿Estaba loca?

-Yo lo digo ´ttebane –Dijo lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos, la chiquilla estaba jugando con fuego, ¡Ella era la Habanera sangrienta!

-Vete tú, ahora estoy con Mina-chan. –Dijo con simpleza.

-_¿Mina-chan?_…– Uzumaki no era conocida por su gran paciencia, y la poca que tenía había llegado al límite. Sus nueve clásicos mechones de cabello se levantaron y sus ojos cambiaron de color, la otra tragó saliva – ¿Segura que te quedas ´ttebane?

-Eh..ah… nos vemos luego, Mina-chan. – La rubiecilla esa, salió disparada del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Minato que seguía ahí presente, se sentía estúpido por presenciar lo que sería una "pelea" de chicas. Primero se había impresionado de ver a Kushina ahuyentándolas, luego temió por la vida de Miyako, la muchacha que siempre lo perseguía, no le agradaba, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte. Al final se sintió aliviado y confundido, ¿Por que tanto enojo de Kushina?

Y hablando de Kushina, ya no estaba parada frente a él, ahora estaba sentándose en Ichiraku, esperando a que Teuchi saliera para darle su ramen, él se acercó dudoso, Kushina seguía enojada, se podía percibir a metros de distancia, tal vez kilómetros. Decidió por tomar asiento a lado de la pelirroja, después de todo tenía que agradecerle y no había comido en todo el día, era una idea tentadora.

-Asquerosas mujeres ´ttebane…. ¿Qué piensan? ¡Mira que desafiarme, a mi, ¡Kushina Uzumaki ´ttebane! – Uzumaki susurraba unas cuantas palabritas y maldiciones hacia el grupo de adolecentes-psicópatas-urgidas esperando a que Teuchi trajera su ramen, ya más al iría a descargar su estrés y enojo con Fugaku-baka, o bien con Hiashi-baka.

-Teuchi… -La voz extra hizo que mirara de reojo, era Minato.

Lo ignoró estoicamente, después de todo, se lo merecía ´ttebane.

-Eh, hola. –Saludó, Kushina solo lo miró y regresó a su ramen, pidiendo otro al instante. Ok, Kushina realmente estaba enojada con él ¿Razón? Desconocida. Un silencio estremecedor invadió Ichiraku y Minato se sentía cada vez peor, ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Eh, Kushina… gracias por, tú sabes… las chicas – Trató de agradecerle entre palabras que no lograba acomodar, la pelirroja era temible enojada.

-Sí como sea, después de todo, no te sabes defender solo ´ttebane. – Dijo cortante y seria dejando perplejo al rubio

-Eh, Kushina…

-Nos vemos viejo –Kushina se despidió de Teuchi, pagó y salió del local sin siquiera mirarlo y sin dudarlo él la persiguió, agradeciéndole al hombre que solo los veía consternado.

-Esta juventud de ahora… – Dijo negando divertido.

-Estúpidos sentimientos ´ttebane, no sirven para nada. –Decía Kushina aguantando las ganas de regresar y ahorcar ahí mismo a Minato y a Teuchi, aunque el viejo no tuviera nada que ver. – Pero ya verás Fugaku-baka, voy en camino ´ttebane.

-¡Kushina! – Esa voz le hizo pensar que realmente el destino le estaba dando la oportunidad de golpear ese día a Minato.

-¿Y ahora que quieres ´ttebane? – Preguntó sin dejar de caminar. –Estoy ocupada, ¿Qué no ves?

-Eh, pues solo te quería agradecer por…

-Ya, ni que fuera sabe que –dijo visiblemente enojada. –Es más hasta pensé que te había molestado –Dijo con ironía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como una niña pequeña.

-Kushina, ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó con cara de circunstancias, la pelirroja le iba a causar un trauma.

-Nada `ttebane –Dijo mientras seguía caminando –Ahora, déjame que estoy ocupada, voy con Fugaku-baka –Minato por segunda vez en el día temió que la pelirroja fuera a cometer algún intento de asesinato sin razón aparente.

-Bueno, te acompaño –Dijo amablemente, intentando contentarla.

-No. –Ella cortó groseramente y comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido con Minato siguiéndole el paso, él no se iba a rendir hasta saber por que estaba tan enojada, por que Kushina realmente estaba muy, pero muy enojada con él.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban corriendo, Kushina huyendo de Namikaze y él, tratando de alcanzarla. Pasaron tres veces por la torre Hokage y dos veces por Ichiraku, se encontraron a Hizae*, Tsunade, Hizashi, Jiraiya y a muchas personas que los veían y se echaban a reír, realmente era una escena algo cómica, hasta que Minato decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Kushina corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, hasta que por alguna razón chocó con _algo _o _alguien _o más bien _el pecho de alguien. _Frunció el ceño cuando lo miró y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, y volvió a chocar y otra y otra y otra vez pero era inútil, era muchísimo más rápido que ella.

-Kushina, basta. –Dijo con los brazos cruzados cuando vio que Kushina con trabajos y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire intentaba seguir huyendo de él.

-No ´ttebane. –Kushina hizo intento de volver a correr pero Minato la tomó de las muñecas impidiendo su huida, ella forcejeo inútilmente, el tipo también la doblaba en fuerza –¡Suéltame Minato!

-No Kushina –Negó aún tratando de parar a su amiga –Puedo estarme así toda la tarde si tú lo deseas. –Kushina entendió el mensaje y paró poco a poco, cansada.

-Kushina, ¿Se puede saber por que estas tan enojada? –Preguntó con paciencia Minato aún sin soltar las muñecas de la pelirroja.

-No lo estoy, ahora suéltame ´ttebane –Dijo con terquedad.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me hablas? –cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

-Según yo, esto es hablar ´ttebane –Le respondió con sarcasmo, Minato se limitó a tomar aire pacientemente.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué quieres golpear a Fugaku? –Volvió a preguntar intentando llegar al motivo de su molestia.

-Bueno, si no quieres que lo golpeé a el, puedo ir con la niñata, la rubiecita esa, ¿La recuerdas? Claro que la recuerdas ´ttebane –Kushina comenzó a monologar evadiendo la respuesta.

-Eh, no bueno tampoco le deseo la muerte a Miyako –Intentó hacer una broma para amenizar el ambiente, al parecer Kushina se le estaba bajando el enojo, pero por alguna minúscula razón ese comentario hizo enojar a Kushina por que había dejado de hablar instantáneamente al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños de sus manos.

En ese momento Minato supo que debía agarrar de nuevo sus muñecas.

-¡Oh lo siento! ¡No sabía que te preocupara la taaanto la vida de _esa _´ttebane, pero si tú quieres me las puedo cobrar contigo –Dijo logrando soltarse del agarre del rubio.

-Ah no Uzumaki, t-tranquila, no quiero morir joven –Le dijo retrocediendo poco a poco.

-¡Y mira que ganas no me faltan ´ttebane! ¡A menos que salgas huyendo con _esa _, ¡es más! ¿Por qué no te vas ahora con ella, ya que tanto te preocupa y la quieres ´ttebane! ¡Seguro que te esta esperando, digo, como es tu _súper fan_!–Minato la miraba perplejo y algo divertido, acaso Kushina estaba… ¿Celosa? –Claro que yo no estaré presente, ¡son tus asuntos…!

Una risa ahogada la hizo callar.

-¡Y te burlas de mi! –Dijo amenazadoramente -¡Me las pagas ´ttebane, de veras! –Minato se echó a reír ruidosamente haciendo enojar más a Kushina, pero es que la idea le parecía tan graciosa y _satisfactoria. _

Aunque Minato ya no pudo seguir pensando en lo bien que sonaban Kushina, Minato y celos en una misma oración ya que Kushina se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a hacerle llaves y cosas así. Minato la detuvo con su mismo cuerpo aún muerto de risa, no sabía si de nervios, emoción o felicidad de sobrevivir a la furia Uzumaki, pero seguía riendo y disfrutándolo.

-¡Eres un idiota ´ttebane!¡suéltame Minato! –Uzumaki forcejeaba bajo el cuerpo del rubio pero cada que intentaba liberarse el hacía más fuerza.

-Quién lo iba a decir, eh. –Dijo algo de burla, que no llegaba a ser irrespetuosa. Ahora la que lo miraba perplejo era ella, ¿Ahora a que se refería el tipo?

-¿Qué? –Articuló con la duda pintada en sus orbes violáceos al tiempo que se quedaba quieta, Minato lo notó y recostó sus brazos en el pasto, teniendo entre ellos la cara de Kushina. -¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido haciendo reír a Minato de nueva cuenta.

-Por un momento llegue a creer que estabas… celosa. –Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kushina por un momento pareció ser del mismo color de su cabello. Rojo.

-Estas loco ´ttebane –Dijo nerviosa. - ¿P-por qué habría de estarlo? –Joder ahora, tartamudeaba. –Yo no estoy celosa.

Minato rio divertido, Kushina no sabía mentir.

-A que sí. –Dijo acomodando mejor sus brazos.

-A que no –Negó tercamente lo obvio

-A que sí. –Dijo acercándose un poco más al rostro de la chica.

-A...a que no ´ttebane.

-¿Quieres apostar, Kushina? –preguntó chocando su nariz con la de ella. Uzumaki intentaba por todos los medios articular alguna palabra, lo que fuera, pero en ese momento sentía que habían amarrado sus cuerdas bucales, sin poder responder. –Entonces, ¿Te lo demuestro? –Dios, que Namikaze quería volverla loca, sentía que su tibia respiración le quitaba el aliento.

-Mi-minat… -Kushina fue callada por los labios de Minato en un roce suave, no movían sus labios, era un beso casto y nervioso, se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Kushina comenzó a profundizar el beso, sorprendiendo a Minato, y a ella misma. El beso se fue cargando poco a poco de pasión.

Kushina sentía un millón de mariposas y explosivos dentro de su estomago, casi como si ella misma fuera a explotar de felicidad y por tercera vez en el día maldijo a los sentimientos, las emociones y todo eso, aunque a decir verdad comenzaba a gustarle. Se separaron por la falta de aire, lastima que sus pulmones no tuvieran tanta capacidad para almacenar oxigeno.

-Te amo… -Susurro Minato muy cerca de sus labios, casi como si sintiera dolor al separarse de ella, pero es que realmente le dolía, Kushina era su todo, y la amaba más que a nada.

-Yo también…–Dijo sonrosada, ampliando la sonrisa del rubio. Cuando se dieron cuenta que seguían en medio de la nada tirados en el pasto, rieron nerviosamente y se pararon para seguir con su camino.

-Vamos con Fugaku-baka –Dijo sonriente la peliroja, causando impresión en el rubio.

-¿Sigues enojada?

-No lo estoy ´ttebane –Dijo con las manos en la cintura -, solo se merece una paliza, es un baka. –Minato rio a buena gana y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

Y al sentir ese montón de mariposas en el estomago, Kushina supo que podría acostumbrarse a vivir con ese revuelo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, siempre y cuando Minato fuera el causante de ellos.

-Te amo…

Sip, los sentimientos no eran tan estúpidos como ella creía.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hehe , ¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad es que amo a esta pareja de sobremanera, es decir, sin ellos no existiría nada de Naruto, ¡Nada!, y creo que con esto dejo claro que es una de mis parejas favoritas, mi favorita es el NaruHina, después el MinaKushi :)<p>

***Hizae:** es el personaje que yo cree como la mamá de Hinata, esposa de Hiashi =)

Como sea, ¿Por qué no me dicen que les pareció?, en mi idioma, eso significa dejen reviews x)

Nos leemos,

Daly-chan.


End file.
